<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ох, какие страсти вы тут устроили. by HornyJailMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086321">Ох, какие страсти вы тут устроили.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan'>HornyJailMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто возбужденный Генри и непонимающий Руперт в подосбке во время миссии, пытаются быть потише и наслаждаться ситуацией.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rupert Price/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ох, какие страсти вы тут устроили.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Руперт не понимал, как он оказался в такой ситуации: прижатым к стене в подсобке какого-то здания во время миссии с Генри, который пытался снять его ремень с зелёной униформы, но не получалось из-за дрожащих от возбуждения пальцев, и ещё не понимал того, почему он застыл, почему не сопротивлялся этому, а просто стоял и смотрел с широко раскрытыми глазами.<br/>
Руперт сглотнул, когда Генри всё-таки снял раздражающий ремень и приопустил штаны, поглаживая через трусы член брюнета, потом Прайс положил руки на плечо альбиносу, отодвигая от себя и дрожа от ощущений, которая дарила чужая рука. </p><p>—Стикмин... П-перес-таАНЬ!— голос сорвался на вскрик, когда вор особо сильно сжал половой орган солдата. Тот стал тяжело дышать, хватать ртом воздух, и пытался сопротивляться дрожащими конечностями.</p><p>Вот так бы всё продолжилось, если бы не Генри, который, перевернув Руперта лицо к стене, стал снимать его трусы. Брюнет тихо вздохнул, когда его возбуждённый член оказался снаружи, но счастье было недолгим: к его рту приставили два пальца, раздвигая губы и проникая в рот. Генри же усмехнулся и, почувствовав, что слюны вроде бы достаточно, вынул пальцы, потом одну вставил в узкое колечко мышц, медленно, чтобы не доставить дискомфорта, раздвигая плотные стенки.</p><p>Прайс чувствовал себя странно, вот так, опираясь руками и лбом об стену с пальцем в заднице, которые заставляли чувствовать ещё страннее, не шибко больно и без удовольствия. Он начинал не понимать, почему людям это нравится. Потом Генри добавил второй палец. </p><p>Руперт вздрогнул от боли, сжимая пальцы, и вскрикнул, ему тут же зажали рот, а горячее дыхание коснулся его уха.<br/>
—Тссс... Мы на задании, помнишь? И расслабся, а не то будет больнее.— и с такими словами, стал покусывать мочку уха, проникая глубже, добавляя ещё один палец и слушая мычание в своей руке.</p><p>Вдруг солдат выгнулся дугой, царапнув стену и опрокинул голову вверх, чуть ударившись об голову Стикмина, и зажмурился, протяжно замычав. Генри улыбнулся, немного покрутившись пальцами у заветного бугорка, и вытащил их, вызывая стон у брюнета.<br/>
Альбинос припустил свои штаны, беря в руки свой член и вставляя сначала только головку, шумно вздыхая и получая такой же вздох со стороны Прайса, потом медленно проникая с тихим рыком, и сильно сжимая бедро.<br/>
Блять... У Генри закружилась голова, в глазах появился белый свет, рот стал наполняться слюной — очень сильные ощущения. И альбинос, раскрасневшись и тихо постанывая, стал вдалбливаться в тело под ним, наклоняясь и кусая спину и шеи. Ему было так хорошо, он потерял восприятие мира, но упал в реальность, когда услышал несдержавшийся стон боли от Прайса.<br/>
Генри остановился, шлёпнувшись яйцами об зад брюнета. Тот еле держался на дрожащих ногах, на глазах образовались слёзы, которые стекали вниз на холодный пол. Стикмин чертыхнувшись сменил угол проникновения и стал покрывать шею солдата маленькими поцелуями, а руками водить по тренированному телу, невольно затрагивая кончик члена, но особенно уделял внимание к соскам. Потом снова начал двигаться пытаясь найти точку удовольствия. </p><p>А тот никак не находился, поэтому со словами "Пошло оно нахер", вытащил член, вызывая удивлённый вздох у Руперта, перевевернул того лицом к себе, припустил штаны до ботинок, не снимая их, и, приподняв тело, зашёл между ног. Штаны с ботинками удобно сцепляли ноги за талией альбиноса. После медленно проникнул в него, так удачно врезавшись в простату, заставляя Прайса громко застонать, и стал двигаться быстро, целуя шею, грудь и держась за большие сильные бёдра.<br/>
Как и Генри, брюнет тонул в ощущениях полного наслаждения, сам не замечая, как выгибается, стонет, двигается в ответ, сжимая чужие плечи, опрокидывая голову назад, чувствуя, как приближается к концу.</p><p>—Г-г...— не удавалось сказать ни слова, сквозь стоны, которые не мог контролировать, но вышеупомянутый понял в чём дело, поэтому значительно ускорился.</p><p>Вскоре они кончили одновременно: Генри сжимая в объятиях брюнета, а сам Прайс царапая того за спину и крича от удовольствия. Отдышавшись, альбинос скатился на колени, всё ещё не вытаскивая глубоко погруженный член, и положил голову на плечо Прайсу, обнимая за талию. Тот же откинулся на стену тяжело дыша через рот и смотря затуманенными глазами где-то за угол.<br/>
Дверь внезапно открылась, показывая недовольное и покрасневшее лицо Чарльза.</p><p>—Ребата, я всё понимаю, но... Вы могли бы быть немного потише?— потом закрыл дверь, выходя из комнаты. Парни переглянулись и заржали.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>